


Reverb

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mat is totally Pablo's dad ok, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quinn is divorced, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Secret Relationship, and really emotional, implied post-game, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Open mic night at the Coffee Spoon takes an unexpected turn when Pablo's forced to deal with a new relationship.





	Reverb

It was half past twelve when the Coffee Spoon was closing up, following a rather impressive open mic night. Pablo had agreed to make one of his elusive appearances on stage with his band, ✝ ✝ V△C△NT VEIL ✝ ✝, resulting in quite the crowd for a small town coffee shop. With the establishment all but cleared out now, Mat Sella danced around askew chairs and cups left on the floor by less considerate patrons, making his way to his humble little stage with two bottles a water; one for Pablo, and one for Quinn.

“Hey guys.” Mat greeted them, handing over the drinks. “Great show tonight! Think that’s the biggest crowd I’ve ever gotten.”

“Aw, I didn’t do anything.” Quinn admits, unscrewing the cap from his bottle. The statement immediately gets him a playful jab from Pablo.

“Sure yah did!” Pablo assures him. “You managed all the sound, didn’t you? And it was nice to have an announcer for once. Saves Mat here from having to come on stage.”

Mat solemnly nods. “Yeah. I just get… so nervous, sometimes.” As he speaks, Quinn and Pablo begin to gather sound equipment in their arms. “You guys need any help?”

“Nope, we got it!” Pablo says, hoisting up some large equipment Mat isn’t quite sure he recognizes. “Just gonna carry the last of this shit out to th’ van.”

 

The two of them, arms full of machinery and cords, are able to push past the back door of the shop and into the frigid night air. In the back lot behind the building resides Pablo’s van, a mound of sound equipment already piled around the back bumper. It had been Pablo’s idea to stack it all up before packing it in, and so they both set down what they were holding before trying to strategically fit it all back inside the van. Their work is immediate and wordless, the comradery they shared inside the shop totally gone; leaving in it’s place a quiet tension.

Quinn pauses first, his breath coming out in visible puffs from the late autumn cold. “You oughta be freezing.” He remarks, nodding to Pablo’s crop top. Without waiting for an answer, he shrugs off his red hoodie, holding it out to the other man to take.

It’s Pablo’s turn to stop, slightly squinting at the other man. “...Like you ain’t gonna be cold?” He asks. He takes the jacket regardless, however. It’s a bit small on him, but big enough to wear and zip up all the same.

“Hey, I got long sleeves.” Quinn points out. A long-sleeved white shirt layered under a ✝ ✝ V△C△NT VEIL ✝ ✝ t-shirt, to be exact. 

"Still weird to see you in something other than a floral print." Pablo chuckles. “Man, I don’t understand how you didn’t burn up in all that.”

“And I don’t understand how you haven’t frozen to death yet.”

There’s another pause between them. They both continue to push the equipment into the back of the van, but their movements are slow, deliberate.

“...When are you gonna tell him?”

Pablo huffs through his nose. Quinn’s impeccable ability to be too real really made him a buzzkill sometimes. “I dunno, man. I mean, it’s a big thing to just spring on somebody.”

Quinn frowns, his brows furrowing. “Does he even know I’m divorced?”

“The whole town knows you’re divorced, dude.”

It’s Quinn’s turn to look put-out. Pablo’s right, though, he can’t argue that. He had stayed in a constant state of desperation and depression months before it happened, trying to cope with his marriage crashing and burning by disguising calls for help as terrible, unfunny jokes. When people noticed that he had started to keep to himself again, when he stopped talking about his ‘amazing’ wife, they-- somewhat touchingly-- came and questioned him, and he couldn’t lie to people that actually cared.

“Are you still worried about him not liking you?” Pablo asks boredly.

“Yes!” Quinn says, clearly exasperated.

“Psh, man, I told you to stop worryin’ about that. Mat likes everyone. And he knows you! He likes you.”

“He likes me now.” Quinn corrects.

Pablo gives a minispeaker a rather harsh shove into the van. “So what, you think he’s just gonna start hating you ‘cause you’re dating me?”

“Yeah!” 

“ ‘n why would he do that? Mat’s a great guy.”

“I’m not saying he’s not a great guy,” Quinn corrects. “I’m just not… that impressive, you know? I got three dead-end jobs. I look like and act like a mess. And I’m like, a decade older than you.” He uses his hands for emphasis as he speaks. “Practically robbing the amazingly talented, way-outta-my-league cradle here.”

Pablo slams the door to the van shut suddenly, taking a step toward Quinn. “What’d I say about putting yourself down?” He asks sternly. Quinn, already knowing the answer, just sighs and stuffs his hands into his jean pockets. 

Inches from him now, Pablo takes a thumb and rubs it against Quinn’s soft, round cheek. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, ok?” He says, giving Quinn a smile. “Mat’s gonna love you like I love you.” He can hear the shakiness in Quinn’s breath as he breathes out; he knows that he’s anxious, that he’s scared. Pablo leans down and gives Quinn a soft kiss, pulling away slowly so that their eyes meet before he stands up again.

“I can tell him tonight, if you want me to.”

“No, it’s ok--”

“Um.”

The voice doesn’t belong to either of them. The pair turn suddenly to see Mat Sella standing in front of the back exit door, eyes wide in surprise and body somewhat rigid. There’s a silence between the three of them, and Pablo is the first to break it. 

“...How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.” Mat says, clearing his throat. He seems to relax a bit, recognizing the worry in the other men’s faces. “Look, uh, we should probably bring this inside.” 

The two of them hesitate, but eventually begin shuffling towards the back door. Warmth encapsulates them as they enter, and suddenly Mat’s pulling Quinn in a hug. 

“You don’t gotta impress me, Quinn.” He says softly, giving the shorter man a small squeeze. “I think whatever you and Pablo have is great. You shouldn’t have to hide that.”

It’s a matter of seconds before the sentiment reduces Quinn to tears. Mat takes a step back, looking somewhat terrified, while Quinn turns away from him, burying his face in his hands. Pablo laughs at the absolutely terrible people skills these two have before letting Mat pass the hug off to him, taking Quinn in his own arms.

“He’s fine!” Pablo assures Mat, grinning as a very red-faced Quinn presses his face into his chest.

“We’re gonna be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a certain someone in mind--
> 
> Please, please let this ship take off.


End file.
